dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Vail
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = June 9, 2017 (resurrected on June 12, 2017) |title = Corporal |affiliation = |status = Alive |movie = The Mummy |game = The Mummy: Dark Universe Stories |actor = Jake Johnson'New Girl' Star Jake Johnson Joins Tom Cruise in 'The Mummy' (Exclusive). Kit, Borys. hollywoodreporter.com. March 8, 2016. }} Corporal Chris Vail is a corporal in the United States Army who acts as a soldier-of-fortune with his friend Nick Morton. Biography Battle of Mosul While watching a group of militants from above, Vail and Nick Morton argued about whether or not to look for the treasure that was rumored to be in the city of Mosul, with Vail stating that the "treasure" is a curse. Morton, however, eventually convinced Vail to tag along with him.The Mummy Vail and Morton fought their way through the city, following Morton's map, eventually having to call in an airstrike in order to scare off the militants. Morton and Vail found themselves on top of a building when the fighting stopped, but the building collapsed underneath them. The building's collapse created a "sinkhole" of sorts, which sucked Vail in before revealing 5,000-year-old Egyptian artifacts despite the fact that they were in northern Iraq. When Colonel Greenway arrived, he berated both Vail and Morton about attacking militants head-on. Vail tried to make up a lie and say that the two had reason to believe the militants were taking civilian hostages, but Greenway saw through the lie and stated that he had two dumbasses who look for antiquities to sell on the black market. Dr. Jennifer Halsey arrived and, after slapping Morton, revealed that he had stolen her map three nights before. After Halsey discovered the artifacts for herself, Greenway told the three to investigate them. Investigating the Artifacts Vail, along with Nick Morton and Dr. Jennifer Halsey, went down into the sinkhole to investigate the artifacts up close, where they discovered that mercury was coming from the ceiling. However, upon further investigation, Halsey deduced that they were standing in an ancient tomb. Morton shoots a pair of chains, and a sarcophagus rose up from a pool of mercury. Suddenly, the group was attacked by a group of camel spiders. After one of the spiders bit Vail, a scared Vail began firing his gun wildly, only stopping when Morton told him to, and that camel spiders aren't poisonous. Retrieving the Artifacts Upon Colonel Greenway's request, the sarcophagus was loaded onto a plane. Possession and Death Once the sarcophagus was loaded, Vail laid down in one of the seats to take a nap. However, since Vail was bit by one of the camel spiders, the person inside began to possess Vail. A possessed Vail began to tamper with the sarcophagus. When Colonel Greenway told Vail to stop, Vail simply pulled out a knife and stabbed Greenway in the chest, much to the horror of the others present on the plane. Vail stabbed Greenway again, killing him, before turning his attention to the others. Two soldiers on the plane tried to shoot Vail, but they failed to kill him. Finally, Nick Morton grabbed one of the soldiers' pistols and shot Vail three times, finally putting Vail down for good. Postmortem Visiting Nick To be added. Capture of Ahmanet again.]] Later, both Nick Morton and Ahmanet were captured by the organization Prodigium. While Morton was being transported to Prodigium Headquarters, he was once again visited by the ghost of Vail, who complained about having sand in his mouth.The Mummy deleted scene Attack on London To be added. Duel in the Crossrail Vail led Nick Morton into the Crossrail. Since he was not needed anymore, Ahmanet didn't use him after this, and his ghost disappeared when Morton defeated Ahmanet. Resurrection Nick Morton later used the powers he had acquired from Set to resurrect Vail. Morton and Vail eventually ended up in the desert. Vail thanked Morton for resurrecting him, but stated that he was unsure of what Morton was planning to do. Morton simply asked Vail where his sense of adventure was before he and Vail rode off towards the . Personality To be added. Abilities and Powers Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Corporal Vail served in the United States Army, and thus was trained in marksmanship. Equipment *'Knife:' Vail used a knife to kill Greenway. Relationships Family To be added. Allies *United States Army **Sergeant Nick Morton - Best Friend, Killer, And Resurrector **Colonel Greenway - Superior And Victim *Dr. Jennifer Halsey Enemies *Princess Ahmanet - Former Enthraller Appearances Behind the Scenes Corporal Chris Vail was portrayed in The Mummy by Jake Johnson. Jake Johnson is credited as "Sgt. Vail," despite his character being a corporal in the film. Timo Honsa was a stunt double for Jake Johnson in the role of Chris Vail. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Video Games characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Characters killed by Nick Morton Category:Ahmanet's Campaign casualties Category:Resurrected characters Category:Living characters Category:Original characters